Beginning of Forever
by BM201
Summary: I have no one, what's the point of caring about what's in these woods? Why did he leave me, why couldn't I have tried harder? Why-are there a pair of red eyes staring at me? O/S
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The usual, Twilight not mine deal….**

**This is the prequel to my story Blood, or it could be a regular one shot for those who choose.**

**BPOV**

"_It will be as if I didn't exist."_ How can that be possible when he consumed my thoughts, his presence was my sole reason for living.

"Edward, please come back." I whispered. For once since moving to this miserable place, I was actually a little afraid. Alone in the middle of the forest that was by my house, it was actually kind of my fault after Edward disappeared I foolishly tried to run in that direction getting deep into the forest. Tired of standing in one place, I sat on a fallen log, focusing on a rare brown part showing on the ground. _I have no one, what's the point of caring about what's in these woods? Why did he leave me, why couldn't I have tried harder? Why-are there a pair of red eyes staring at me?_ My eyes widened as the owner of those eyes walked slowly to me. He was dangerously gorgeous, ear length **dirty** blond hair, pretty strong jaw; thin lips slightly pink lips, straight nose I could stare at him all day. As he got closer and closer to me I bit my lip trying to fight the fluttering feeling in my stomach, _why am I feeling this way, Edward just left me._ _**He**_ walked to me and crouched so he was eye to eye with me.

"You know what I am." His voice was so deep and seducing.

"Yes, how-?"

"You reek of one of my kind, and…" He gently picked up my left hand and put it palm up in his to trace my scar. How did he know about it?

"You're nervous." He stated using one of his long elegant fingers to; lift my head up to him. I merely stared at him, falling deep into the pools of crimson.

"Why do you hunt humans?"

"It's the only way I know."

"What about animals?"

"The Cullens eat enough fucking animals for the rest of us."

"You know the Cullens?"

"Unfortunately, yes through that asshole Jasper."

"Jasper, he hardly ever talked."

"Sounds like him." He sat next me, and held my hand. As we sat there I couldn't help, but to look at his lips. Edward's are a little fuller in a pouty way, this man's were more….manly. "You keep looking at my lips, if you want something you have to ask."

"No I-uh, I just broke up with my boyfriend, Edward."

"I know, I can smell him all over you." His voice came out in a growl. I looked over at him in wonder.

"Yes I was Edward's mate."

"You aren't his, you're my mate." He growled. I stood up and backed away from him. He also stood and walked to me, before I could get any farther he grabbed one of my arms and pulled me roughly into a kiss. It was one of the most terrifying, sexiest kisses I had ever had, I was able to pull away for a breath.

"We don't even know each other's names."

"I'm Peter, I know who you are Bella." Before I could say anything else he kissed me again. The kiss was so mesmerizing that I just went along with it. He lifted me up by my butt and pushed me against a nearby tree. As we kissed I noticed that I was getting colder, and colder I pulled away and looked down. My clothes were ripped on the ground next us as were his, blush spread through my body at the sight of…him.

"I know this is your first time, I will go slow." Did I want him to stop, truthfully no, did I want to have my first time in the forest with a stranger, a very gorgeous stranger…yes. He slowly pushed his member into me, it was uncomfortable at first, but as he got more and more in me it was feeling good. Then he reached it, my barrier he kissed me once more before pushing himself fully in, I couldn't help but scream and cry a little. He didn't move and soothe me for a while until I gave him the okay. Then he went in and out of me slow at first, then he sped up other than the moans and grunts from us the slapping of skin could be heard for a mile away. This weird tension started building in the pit of my stomach until I couldn't take it anymore and I burst. My head fell back and I screamed out his name, he soon joined me in this pleasure. As we were catching our breath I couldn't help, but wonder can there be a future for us.

**Well this was their first meeting, I hope you guys (whoever read this enjoyed)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, nor will it ever be….**

**Author's Note: Okay then I'm going to continue posting chapters on here, but some won't be in order. These chapters are mainly about explaining things from my other story, and describing why things are the way they are. So on with the one shot….**

**PPOV**

Bella has been travelin' with me for a few months now; we've been all over the place in such a short time. Currently we were stayin' at a pretty cheap hotel in Chicago. She's been finishin' school online now with the laptop I bought her. I knew that in time she would love me, but as much as I wanted to I wouldn't make her. So for the time being, I've been my best to make her happy the only time I couldn't help her is when she went to sleep. She would scream out loud durin' her nightmare, I fuckin' hated hearin' her. The only time I enjoyed her screams was when I was fuckin' her, fuck gettin' a little hard again from yesterday's activities.

"Peter, Peter." I looked away from the wall I had grown fascinated with. She looked a little concerned walkin' out of the bathroom in nothin', but a plain white t-shirt and white cotton underwear.

"Huh?"

"Where did you go, I've been calling your name for a couple of minutes."

"Oh sorry just rememberin', yesterday." She sat down next to me on the queen bed and started rubbin' her warm hands on my back.

"Mmmm which part of yesterday?"

"Everythin', and as much as I want an encore I have to hunt."

"Can I come?" I turned around to look at her.

"Bella it would be more dangerous with you there, especially since I drink humans."

"Peter, if I am going to be in this relationship with you I need to see **you**." I reached behind me and pulled Bella into my arms.

"There isn't anythin' special about this; I just kill the 'bad' people."

"I still want to go." Why the fuck is she so stubborn? I took a deep breath to calm myself, and looked into those beautiful chocolate doe eyes.

"Go get changed, then." I growled out, Bella flashed me a huge smile and jumped out of my lap to the drawers. I found my favorite black snake skin cowboy boots and a plain black muscle shirt to put on. When I finally found my wallet, keys, and the card to the room I waited for Bella to finish dressing.

"What should I wear?"

"Anythin' we ain't going to a restaurant." She turned momentarily to glare at me, and then continued to put on jeans and a black hoodie with her tennis shoes. I gently grabbed her hand and we left the room, to my large black GMC Sierra/Chevrolet Silverado. After helpin' Bella into the passenger seat, we took off to the worst part of this city. When we arrived, Bella's heart started speedin' up in anticipation.

"Bella, stay here okay?" I parked by the closest curb.

"But-,"

"But nothin' you ain't ready to see me like that."

"Peter, I'm going you can't deter me from this." I then had a _feeling_ that this would work out fine.

"Alright, then." I was at her door and takin' her out of the truck. We walked for a little bit on the street, noticing that some assholes were staring at Bella; I stopped and whispered into her ear. "Walk ahead of me; I'll be watchin' you don't panic when one of these fuckers comes near you." She nodded in understandin' then took off, I hid in the shadows. They watched her as I watched them, waitin' for them to make a move. When Bella decided to turn into an empty old parking garage two guys followed her in, and I decided that it was time. I quickly ran to the garage and walked slowly behind them, they were too busy cornerin' Bella to notice me. I sunk my teeth into the neck of one, of the guys. When I was done I threw his body somewhere into the darkness, I went for the next one a male his blood tainted by something disgustin'. When I finished him I dropped him and walked to the last heartbeat a female sittin' on the ground.

"Peter?" She smelled heavenly, though for some reason she had a little of my scent in her. "Peter it's me Bella." I picked her up off the floor and brought her neck close to my mouth, she didn't struggle. "Peter please; remember I'm your mate." _Mate_? Something snapped in me and I came back to reality. I kissed her on her neck and apologized, puttin' her back onto her feet.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me." She leaned up and kissed me on my cheek. "Now let's go back to the hotel."

**All right well, I hope this answers questions from the first chapter of ****Blood**** as to why Bella is safe with Peter as he hunts, from (fucking) a lot. Keep in mind that Bella hasn't said I love you to him. If you need some explainin' on the other story, then REVIEW!**


End file.
